


Promises

by GaaraCouldHitIt



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, kenkuro - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:28:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25945864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaaraCouldHitIt/pseuds/GaaraCouldHitIt
Summary: Kozume Kenma, realizes that he's been in love with his best friend since they were kids, but he doesn't know just how to tell him.
Relationships: kenkuro, kuroken
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

"Kozume, come on let's go outside. It's nice today."

There's Tetsurou, he comes over almost every day to try to get me to play volleyball. I don't like sports very much. I'd rather play video games, or eat apple pie... Actually Tetsurou's mom makes the best apple pie, that's why I go outside and play volleyball with him sometimes. 

"I don't want to. I'm trying to beat this level." I say while tapping the keys harder trying to kill the boss. 

"What about if you learn how to play volleyball with me, i'll have my mom make some apple pie?" Tetsurou says while raising his eye brows and holding up his volleyball. He knows how to persuade me.

"Make it a whole apple pie and we have a deal." I say obviously joking, I just don't want to have to play volleyball with him. Even if that means I have to give up apple pie from time to time. 

"Hmm~ okay but you have to promise. Okay!" 

"Fine." He looks like he believed it. Maybe he really does wanna play volleyball with me? 

"Say I Kozume promise to learn how to play volleyball, in return for apple pie." 

"Why? That's stupid." 

"Just do it. Only losers break their promises." 

"Ugh fine. I Kozume promise to learn how to play volleyball in return for apple pie. Happy?"

"Ekkk yes!! Let's go outside and start now, Kozume."

I feel a smile draw at my lips seeing the older boy running around in excitement. I guess, I could call him a friend. He's my first real friend, I guess that makes him special to me. 

I get up from my bed, dropping my ds to grab a pair of shoes. It's my first time where i'm actually excited to go outiside. I would say it's because of the apple pie. 

——/ тιмє ѕкιρ

"Tetsurou can we stop now. We have been out here for like 3 hours. I'm tired." 

"Kozume just one more set. I saw this one on tv and I wanna try it." 

"You're gonna miss it anyway. It doesn't matter."

"Don't say that let's just try it." 

I set the ball, Tetsurou runs, and jumps with all his might to spike the ball. And in return there's a loud smack, because of the ball and Tetsurou's hand. It was actually pretty cool, something you'd see in a video game or in a movie. It made my heart skip a beat, like I had butterflies in my stomach. 

"Okay that's it. I'm tired." 

"Oh come on, you have to admit that was superrr cool." He says while running to grab the ball, that's half way across the field. 

Mumbling I say, "it was pretty cool actually." 

"WHAT WAS THAT KOZUME?" He says standing up after picking up the volleyball.

"Nothing, lets go get something to drink."  
... 

"Tetsurou how long do I have to learn how to play volleyball with you to get apple pie?" 

"Like a week. I don't know. Till you want to play with my more often, then we can join our school team and be the best!" 

"Umm ok." 

A week until apple pie. I guess I can wait that long. 

—-/ тιмє ѕкιρ тσ α ωєєк ℓαтєя

"Tetsurou i'm sore, do I have to play volleyball with you today." 

"Yess!! We're getting pretty good. We're not missing as much anymore". He says while grabbing my arm and trying to drag me out of bed. 

"Fine." I say with a sigh.

"My mom also started making the apple pie, so by the time where done here it should be done." 

"Ok let's just hurry up and get this over with." 

—-/ тιмє ѕкιρ

"Are we almost done? We did receives for forever." 

"Almost Kozume. You can't break your promise. You swore." 

"And why not." Well apple pie of course.

"Because only stinky losers break their promises" He says while sticking his tongue out, and blowing a raspberry. 

"Your gross. How many more do we have to do." 

"Fine. 1 more. But we should come play volleyball again soon. I really like playing volleyball with you. It's fun." 

I feel my heart skip a beat. He likes playing volleyball with me. I'm fun? How am I fun, i'm boring there's nothing fun about me. 

"Ok shut up let's just hurry up my arms are tired." It's a lie. I just want my heart to return to a normal pace, and the apple pie. 

"ok."

'Tetsurou jumps up and spikes the ball.'

"okay let's go. Off to my moms apple pieee—."

I wait for him to grab the volleyball before heading back in the direction of his house. Happy that I get to eat apple pie. 

"Hi Mrs. Tetsurou."

"Hi Kozume. Thank you for playing volleyball with Kuroo. He always talks about how much fun he has with you." she says with a giggle. 

"Mom- Stop that's embarrassing." 

"Oh your fine, you boys go get some apple pie now." 

"Ok." 

"Come on. After you grab a slice then we can go outside and eat it." 

"Ok." 

I watch as Tetsurou grabs a slice, and opens the front door, waiting for me to go sit by the curb. 

"Thank you Tetsurou. Your moms apple pie is the best." 

"I thinks so too."

"mmh." I say while taking another big bite of apple pie. 

"I'm just glad you didn't break your promise with me." 

"Why." What's the night deal with promises anyway. You make a big fuss of it like your gonna die or something. 

"One time I had a best friend, way before you, and we hung out everyday. And one day he made me a promise that we would be best friends forever. Then a couple days later he moved away. Without tell me goodbye. And I was really sad, I cried for like three days straight. So now I really hate people that break their promises, I won't be friends with them anymore. I won't even talk to them." He says while crossing his arms.

"oh." I never would have even imagined Tetsurou crying he doesn't even seem like that kind of person. It must have really hurt him. I feel bad. They must have been good friends. Better than we could have ever been. I guess I just won't make any promises I can't keep, so that he doesn't hate me.

"Well since we're both done with our apple pie. I'm going to head home, in tired and want to go to sleep Tetsurou." 

"hmm okay. Goodnight Kozume."

"Goodnight Tetsurou. We should have apple pie again together sometime after we play volleyball."

"okay. I'd really like that." 

I smile as I walk away from the boys house, guaranteeing I wouldn't ever break a promise to him. No matter what, I didn't ever want to see him cry. I wouldn't be able to bear it. 

ωσяԃ ɕσυηт 1146


	2. Sleepover

𝘒𝘰𝘻𝘶𝘮𝘦 𝘗𝘰𝘷

“how long does he have?” 

“A month at most... I’m so sorry, i’ll give you guys some time alone.” 

I can hear my mom sobbing at those words. They rang throughout my head, my whole body had gone a sort numb feeling. 

A month to live huh. What a weird thing to say, I’m only on high school and i’m already about to die.   
Well I guess I do deserve it, I’ve never really wanted anything, and i’ve never worked for anything either, I just didn’t think it be so soon. What am I going to do about Kuroo and the volleyball team. What would they all say back? 

“K-Kozume do you want me to tell — Tetsurou about your illness or can you do it on your own?”

“I don’t know. I’ll do it when I when do it, if I even can.” 

“Ok... i’m sorry.” 

I lay my head on the hospital pillow, which is actually quite comfortable. Before tilting my head and looking out the window at the grass below, wondering what I would do with the days I had left...

—-/ тιмє ѕкιρ

𝘒𝘰𝘻𝘶𝘮𝘦 𝘗𝘰𝘝

I was released from the hospital yesterday and i’m already back at school. Honestly i’m dying anyway so I don’t really see why I have to go to school, but my mom says I should go and try to talk to the team. I bet I could just have Tetsurou or Morisuke tell the team. I’d really rather just distance myself from them and not think about their reactions.

“Ohh lookey here, Kozume finally decided to show up for practice.” Tetsurou said in a delightful tone. He loved it when the second year turned up for practice, it was always a rare occasion when he did though.

“Shut up Tetsurou, it’s only because you sent me about 30 messages begging me to come.”Kozume said in a flat tone, Kozume could care less about practice. Actually he could care less about anything. He felt kinda empty, since the visit at the hospital.

“Well you came, that must mean I did something right.” Tetsurou said with a smirk. 

“Nope.” Kozume said as he rolled his eyes and started to stretch with the rest of the team. The only thing that really brightened up his days were his video games, and the boy with bad bed hair.

“Kozume~ work on receiving with me.” 

“Fine.” A lot of time Kozume questions how Tetsurou is a third year, because he always acts like a child. 

—-/ тιмє ѕкιρ

After practice Kozume was abnormally tired, he normally would a little energy left after practice but today he felt like he could take a nap right on the gym floor. His lower back ached from just playing volleyball for a little while. He figured it was his body telling him not to push himself as he would be getting weaker by the day. Kozume sighed as he grabbed his bag and headed for his first period class. 

He sat down at his seat which was furthest away from the front, and was pretty much out of view. He liked that seat the best because he didn’t like it when the teacher called on him. 

He sat through class and waited until the bell rang to head to his next.

—-/ тιмє ѕкιρ

2nd and 3rd Years has different lunch periods, but they did overlap for a half an hour. So sometimes Tetsurou would go down and make sure Kozume was eating and not just playing video games the whole time. 

“Eat!” 

“But I’m not hungry.” 

“Well this is why your a twig, you never eat. I bet if I didn’t come and check on you, you wouldn’t even get something from the vending machines.” 

“Your probably right I wouldn’t.” Kozume said with a smirk, the small boy always like teasing his upperclassmen to see his reaction. He always looked super hurt, but he would never admit it. He tried to play it off by rolling his eyes and giving him a smirk or a giggle.

“Alright that’s it hand over your ds.” Tetsurou said as he held his hand out and proceeded to right for it. 

“You can have it back when your done eating. I don’t want you to faint during practice.” And with that the older boy, grabbed his ds and shoved it into his pocket.

“Fine, hand me the food.” And with that Kozume was finally eating. 

Kozume wanted his ds back so he practically scarfed down the food trying not to choke   
“Alright i’m done, now can I please have my Ds back now.” 

“Your going to have to come get it.” 

“Are you kidding what are we 5.” 

“Ok then promise me we can have a sleepover tonight. You barely come over anymore. I think my mom misses giving you apple pie.” 

Actually coming over doesnt sound that bad. I need a break from my mom anyway she’s been overly caring, and that’s not like her at all. 

“Fine, but only if there is apple pie.” 

“I knew you would say yes if there was apple pie.” 

“So Kozume Graduation is coming up soon… and you’re gonna play volleyball after I graduate?” 

“Probably not, no.” 

“Oh come on, but the team is gonna need someone like you. You can be the next captain after me.” 

“In your dreams. Your lucky I even play volleyball now.” 

“Oh come on it’s not that bad.” 

“Nope if it weren’t for you I would have never even tried volleyball.” 

“Ohh~ so what your saying is that you needed me.” 

“What no.. where did you get that idea from.” 

“Well that’s what you implied so, so that’s what i’m gonna take it as.” 

“Whatever, it’s not like your ego can get any bigger anyways.” 

“ouch. I got to go to class, don’t play games for the rest of your lunch… and don’t skip practice on monday.” 

“Yea, yea.” 

Kozume found himself smiling at the thought of having a sleepover with the 3rd year. Mostly because of the apple pie but also because he always loved spending time with Tetsurou. 

“…Shoot. Graduations coming up soon, what am I gonna do.” 

—-/ тιмє ѕкιρ  
𝘒𝘰𝘻𝘶𝘮𝘦 𝘱𝘰𝘷

My other classes went by as usual, but I do have to write a class paper by Monday which sucks. 

𝘍𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘵𝘦𝘵𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘰𝘶  
Where are you, we got to go get some clothes.  
𝑹𝒆𝒂𝒅

𝘛𝘰 𝘵𝘦𝘵𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘰𝘶  
I just finished grabbing my bad. I’m almost to the gate.   
𝑹𝒆𝒂𝒅

𝘍𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘵𝘦𝘵𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘰𝘶  
okaayyyy. I’m so exciteddd!!!  
𝑹𝒆𝒂𝒅

I walked up to the front gate to see Tetsurou standing at the gate looking down at his phone.

“You ready to go Tetsurou?” 

“Uhh yea. Let’s go.” He says looking up from his phone with a bright smile. 

“Stop smiling you look like and idiot.” I say while barley containing my laughter. 

“I mean it can’t be that bad, if all the girls love me.” Tetsurou says while brushing his hair from behind is eye, while tripping over a small step from the concrete below. 

“ouch I scraped my knee”

“Pfhdff- oh Tetsurou you o-okay?” I saw while covering my mouth with my sleeve to hide my smile. 

“Oya- is Kozume laughing… move your sleeve.” He says while standing back up trying to move his head around me to “see” my smile.

“w-what are you doing stop. This is embarrassing.” Tetsurou had grabbed my shoulders and swung me around before pulling my hand away from my face.

“Ohh come on let me see that smile. After all I did just scrape my knee and now it’s bleeding, I deserve it.” 

“aww come here let me kiss it.” I say while making a kissy face then bursting back out into laughter. 

“Kozume you should smile more, your so adorable when you do.” 

“whatever let’s just go get my clothes and go to your house. I want apple pie.” 

“Are you sure your not just excited to spend time with your bestie.” 

“Ohh i’m sure~.” 

“tch.” Tetsurou says while rolling his eyes

—-/ тιмє ѕкιρ

“Hurry up Kozume grab your clothes and let’s go.”

“I’m trying to find me Ds charger. Can you see if it’s in the bathroom.” 

“Why would it be in the bathroom?.”

“Just look.” 

“Uhh yea it is. Can you also clean up the scrape on my knee, because I know your mom has way more stuff than my house.” 

“Your such a baby.” 

“is that a yes.” 

“yes.” I say while sighing and dropping my bag. 

…

“So hand my the hydrogen peroxide, and a cotton pad.” 

“What are you a nurse or something.” 

“Nope i’ve just done this a few times a before, that’s all.. This might sting so don’t be a baby about it.” 

“Waitttttt.” 

“What?” 

“Is it gonna hurt?” 

“Probably, I don’t know.” I say while dipping the cotton pad into the hydrogen peroxide.

“Can you hold my hand, I don’t want it to hurt.” 

“I- uhh sure.” Told you he acts like a baby and It’s no use to argue with Tetsurou because you won’t win. 

“Don’t break my hand, you probably won’t even feel it.” I say as I slowly reach for for his hand. 

𝘸𝘰𝘢𝘩

I didn’t even realize how big his hand is compared to mine. It’s huge. 

“Kozume your hands so small are you even eating.” 

“Yea.” 

“Ok i’m ready do it now.”

oh I forgot what I was doing.

“k”

I slowly start to push the soaked cotton pad onto his knee, before the older boy jolts up.

“Owwww that hurts~.” 

“Stop it doesn’t your just being a baby.” I say while pressing the cotton pad a little harder and starting to rub off all the dried blood. I start to feel his grip slowly tighten and his whole body kind of tense up.

“ok we’re done. You can let go of my hand now“

“oh that didn’t even hurt that bad.”

“Then why were you squeezing my hand so hard I though it was gonna fall off.” 

“Oops. Uhh, Let’s go over to my house now I want apple pie.” 

“Ok let me grab my bag.” 

—/ тιмє ѕкιρ

“Hi Mrs Tetsurou.” 

“Hii Kozume, I put the apple pie in the oven. It will be done soon if you want some.”

“Ok thank you.”

“Ok mom call us down when it’s done in the over because we’re going up to my room.” 

“k”

…

“You can sit on the bed Kozume.” 

“That’s weird she didn’t say anything about the big patch on you’r knee.” 

“She probably didn’t even notice it.” 

I then look at his knee then back at him and started laughing all over again. 

“What’s so funny this time.” 

“Your-r face —- as you fell pgff.” 

I then see Tetsurou start laughing, “ Was —- it really that—t funny?” 

I simply nod before slamming my head down into his pillow of his bed, being engulfed with the smell of Tetsurou. My mind starts to drift remembering about how this might be the last time I get to see and smell his room. I stop laughing and start to tear up. 

“Hey Kozume remember when you were a child. And you made me a promise to me, right around when we first met.”

“Umm I think so, why.” 

“Isn’t that right around when you started hating making promises. Why do you hate making promises anyways.” 

“I always feel like i’m letting them down. That’s why I don’t make any promises anymore.“ I say while shaking my head, I can’t tell him the real reason why I hate making Promises.”

“Okay then let’s make a promise. That we can’t break ever.”

“What now Tetsurou. It better not be something stupid.” 

“We can be friends forever.” 

“I can’t guarantee that, so we can try to be friends for ever.” 

“umm I guess that’s good enough for me.” 

“Tetsurou, later do you wanna watch a movie, I have a good idea for a horror movie.” I say while grabbing the remote and flickering through the Netflix search bar.

“Umm how scary is it.”

“Superrrr scary.” I say with a smile knowing just how many times Tetsurou will jump, during the movie.

“Uhhm okay.”

A couple of minuets later I hear Tetsurou’s mom call us down for dinner and apple pie. 

“Thank you Mrs. Tetsurou it looks delicious.”

“Ohh it was no problem. Your mom told me about your situation and I wanted to make your favorite for old times sake.” She says with a slight warm welcoming smile.

“Oh I didn’t think she’d do that, but thank you. It means a lot to me.”

“What did she tell you, mom. I wanna know~.” He says while narrowing his eyes. “ Cmon don’t leave me out.”

I guess she didn’t tell Tetsurou about me. I’ll have to do that myself then.

“Don’t worry Tetsurou, I’ll tell eventually.” I hope.

“Umm ok I guess.” 

After we’re finished eat dinner, Tetsurou and I grabbed a slice of apple pie and walk back into his room. 

I sit crisscross on his bed slowly eating the apple pie. 

“So how is? Just like when we were kids.” Tetsurou says while take a huge bite of apple pie. 

“Yea, maybe even better.” 

“Well then I promise to learn my moms apple pie recipe just for you. Ok.” 

“I think i’ll like that very much.” 

“Um you think you will, or you know you will. Because I can take that promise back.” 

“Noooo you can’t you promised. Only losers break their promises.” 

“Ok ok fine I will.”

There’s a nagging thought at the back of mind. It’s wondering about what will happen when i’m gone. What will happen to everyone. Especially how Tetsurou’s mom already knows.

“Tetsurou what do you think happens when we die.”

“Uh- that’s dark. We’re just talking about apple pie now death.”

“Just answer to question stupid.” 

“I want to believe we go to a better place, where there’s like flowers and sh*t. Ya know.” 

“Yea I want to believe so too.” I set down my plate and fork and stare back up at the ceiling. A better place huh. I hope so, I want you to be there too. 

“I’ll take our plates down stairs if you turn on that ‘scary’ movie.” 

“k Tetsurou.” 

I grab the remote and turn on insidious. 

“Kozume scoot over, your sitting right in the middle of the bed.” 

“Fine but I call the closest to the wall.” 

“That’s okay with me just don’t take all my pillows.” 

“Maybe i will.” I say while grabbing both his and my pillow. 

“Just start the movie.” Tetsurou says while trying to grab the remote.

About a half and hour into the movie is the first jump scare, and I knew this because I’ve seen the movie before. 

“Ahh.” Tetsurou says while jumping and grabbing onto his pillow. 

“Oh come on it wasn’t that scary.” 

Tetsurou doesn’t even say anything else, but he looks like he is plotting his revenge.

“Aww do you want to hold my hand Tetsurou, will that make you less scared.” I can’t wait to tease his about this tomorrow.

“Alright hand it over.” 

“What I was kidding.”

I see Tetsurou burst out into laughing, seeing how embarrassed I was. “Look at you. Didn’t think id go along with it did you.”

Another half and hour passes before the second and last jump scare happens. I see his whole body tense up and when the jump scare happens he grabs ahold of his pillow. It was kinda of cute in its own way. I can’t wait to tease him about this tomorrow. 

Once the movie finshes Tetsurou says, “ It wasn’t even that scary.” 

“Sureee. Whatever you say.”

——/ тιмє ѕкιρ

“Soo are you gonna tell me what you and my mom where talking about before dinner. I keep thinking about it.”

“It’s nothing serious our moms just over exaggerating.” 

“Oh ok....” He says with an almost worried look on his face. “So Kozume what are you gonna do after I graduate.”

“I don’t really know. I’m not sure I really have a choice.”

“Well play volleyball so that the new third years have someone to look up to.” 

“I can’t say for sure.”

“Well i’m going to be in college aren’t you gonna miss me.” 

I nod my head at the thought of losing him, “Yea i’m really gonna miss you.” 

“Awww Kozume does have feelings.” 

“Shut up, its past your bed time go to sleep.” 

I see Tetsurou yawn before turning toward me and saying a simple, “Goodnight Kozume. Don’t stay up too late playing games.” 

I feel my heart start to race, and I can feel a slight blush on my checks. 

“Uh Goodnight Tetsurou.”

—-/ тιмє ѕкιρ

I check the time and it’s already almost 1:30. I guess it’s time to go to sleep. If I don’t now I would never hear the end of it from Tetsurou. I glance over my shoulder and see Tetsurou sleeping so peacefully. He doesn’t snore in his sleep which is hard to believe, but he looks almost cute. 

Wait— 

No he isn’t cute. He is an idiot with bad bed head, he isn’t cute at all. Where childhood best friends. Maybe I am really tired, I must be seeing things. 

“Goodnight Tetsurou.” 

18 𝑫𝒂𝒚𝒔 𝑳𝒆𝒇𝒕

I wake up invited by the smell of french toast? I look to see Tetsurou not sleeping next to me. He must be downstairs cooking breakfast, I better go downstairs now.

“Oh Kozume your awake. Do you want some french toast.” 

“Yes please.” 

“You slept in late what time do you go to bed last night?”

“It’s only like 10:30, that’s not even that late.” 

“Do I have to start taking you ds and phone away before bed?” 

“Noo.” I say while rolling my eyes.

“Then eat.” he says while handing me a plate of french toast. 

—-/ ткмє ѕιмρ

“Alright what do you wanna do today Tetsurou?”

“How about we go to the park, and have a picnic.” 

“um okay.” Normally Tetsurou never wants to do anything like that. He’d rather sit at home and watch movies all day. Or I would force him to play animal crossing with me.

“Yea Bokuto says that’s Akaashi’s favorite thing to do, and says I should try it out with you. Get you outside more often, ya know.” 

“Uh sure. Do you wanna make sandwiches then.”

“YESS LETSS DO IT. I CANT BELIEVE YOU ACTUALLY AGREED TO IT. I HAVE TO TELL BOKUTO.” Tetsurou says while jumping off the couch and running into the kitchen. 

“O-Ouch. I just stubbed my toe.” 

I burst out laughing, trying not to spit out any food, as I see Tetsurou wailing around on the floor.

“This is why you should calm down.”

“I’m Alright let’s make sandwiches, and get drinks so we can have the best picnic ever!” 

I shake my head, as I grab the bread out of the pantry knowing today will be a long day.

—-/ тιмє ѕкιρ

I help Tetsurou set out the blanket before sitting down on it. Letting the warm sun hit against my face. It feels nice, and kinda stuffy at the same time.

“Kozume isn’t today the perfect day for a picnic.” 

“I guess it is.” 

“Here.” Tetsurou says as he hands me my sandwich he made.

“Did you poison it?” 

“Yes, now eat it.” He says as he takes a bite of his sandwich.

“Is there anything else you wanted to do today Kozume.”

“No, after this picnic I need to get home.” 

“What why?“

“I have to write an essay, and take a shower.” 

“Awww, I want you to stay longer.”

“Well I don’t, so.” 

“Just admit you know you love me.” He says while nudging me with his shoulder. 

In response I just roll my eyes, and finish my sandwich.

—-/ тιмє ѕкιρ

“Bye Tetsurou, I’ll see you Monday at school.”

“Okkk, don’t forget about practice.” 

“Whatever.” 

——/ тιмє ѕкιρ

I shut my bedroom door, and sit onto my bed, tired at all the things I had done the last few days. I hadn’t really had time to sit and let it all sink in. How should I even feel about this. Well all I do know is that I need a shower and to write my essay, because tomorrow I don’t even wanna get out of bed. 

—-/ тιмє ѕкιρ

“What time is it?” I say mumbling to myself, looking down at my essay that I’d finished. 

“What!? It’s already almost 10:30, I could have sworn it was just like 8.” 

I grab my phone and see all the notifications.

𝘍𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘛𝘦𝘵𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘰𝘶  
Goodnight Kozume, see you Monday. ;)  
𝗿𝗲𝗮𝗱

𝘛𝘰 𝘛𝘦𝘵𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘰𝘶  
Sorry, I was working on my essay. Anyways Goodnight. *__*  
𝗦𝗲𝗻𝘁^

I slowly breathe, laying my slightly damp hair onto my pillow, wondering if I should play games or not tonight. 

Where is my Ds anyways? 

I grab my bag and shuffle through it, looking for it.

Shoot, I must have left it at Tetsurou’s place. I’ll just get it tomorrow I guess. 

𝘛𝘰 𝘛𝘦𝘵𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘰𝘶  
I left my Ds at your house on accident, I’ll have to come get it tomorrow. K.   
𝗦𝗲𝗻𝘁 ^

17 𝑫𝒂𝒚𝒔 𝑳𝒆𝒇𝒕

ωσяԃ ɕσυηт 3538

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eekk sorry if it’s too long. I just didn’t know where to end it. Thankss for reading, hope you have a nice day/night


	3. Fulfilled Promise

𝘛𝘦𝘵𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘰𝘶 𝘱𝘰𝘷

After waking up, I check my phone to see messages from Kozume. I wonder what’s up? He never sends me messages.

𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘒𝘰𝘻𝘶𝘮𝘦  
Sorry, I was working on my essay. Anyways Goodnight. *__*  
𝗿𝗲𝗮𝗱

𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘒𝘰𝘻𝘶𝘮𝘦   
I left my Ds at your house on accident, I’ll have to come get it tomorrow. K.  
𝗥𝗲𝗮𝗱

Waitttt—-. He’s coming over, when? I just woke up, I should have checked my phone last night before going to bed. Shoot I have to shower. Let me ask him when his is coming over.

𝘵𝘰 𝘒𝘰𝘻𝘶𝘮𝘦   
Good morning. When are you coming over, because I was about to take a shower...

𝘍𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘒𝘰𝘻𝘶𝘮𝘦  
I was waiting until you woke up… but your up now, so i’m heading over be there in like 5..

𝘛𝘰 𝘒𝘰𝘻𝘶𝘮𝘦   
Uhh okay...

SHOOT he’s gonna be here soon. Let me change, and brush my teeth at least. I get up from my bed sprinting into my closet grabbing an out of it before rushing into the bathroom to change, and brush my teeth. 

I hear a knock on the door, so I spit out my tooth paste and sprint down stairs to open the door. 

“uhh good morning, Kozume.” 

“good morning, Tetsurou. Did I leave my Ds in your room?” 

“I think so, we can go look.” 

Eek, Kozume looks so cute today. He tied his hair back into a loose ponytail, which looks adorable on him. I feel my cheeks start to heat up, so I take the lead and start to head up the stairs. 

—-/ Time skip

“Thanks Tetsurou, i’m heading home now.”

How’s my chance, I can tell him I like him now. I mean if he doesn’t like me back he can just go home and pretend like nothing ever happened. It’ll be okay.

“Kozume I have something to tell you.”

“What, hurry I need to get home. A mission is starting soon.” He says glancing back from the door.

“I-.” I want to tell him but the words just won’t come out. My mouth feels dry, and I can’t seem to make up the right words.

“Just don’t miss practice on monday.” Ugh… 

what was that? Did I sound stupid. I probably did.. I can’t believe I just did that. I’ll do it Monday, Yea!

16 𝒅𝒂𝒚𝒔 𝒍𝒆𝒇𝒕  
—-/ 

\- 𝗺𝗼𝗻𝗱𝗮𝘆 

𝘒𝘰𝘻𝘶𝘮𝘦 𝘗𝘰𝘷

“Kozume wake up for school, you have to eat breakfast before you go.” 

“ugh five more minuets.” I say while rolling over and tucking my head back under my blankets.

“Your gonna be late for practice, get up.”

“Fine.”

I get up and grab my outfit for school, and pack my volleyball clothes into my backpack.

…

“Thanks for breakfast.”

“Welcome.” my mom says with a smile on her face. It’s been really hard on my mom since my doctors visit. She’s been trying to act strong, but I can tell how stressed she is. She hasn’t been getting very much sleep, as I can tell by her under-eye circles.

“Kozume please try not to wear yourself down too much at practice today.”

“I’ll be fine.” Right the team. I totally spaced telling them. I’ll tell them soon I guess.

—-/ тιмє ѕкιρ

I swing open the locker room door to change, before setting my bag down. 

I need to tell the team, I need to figure out when though. I also wanna tell Tetsurou when we’re alone. Well whatever, I think about it later.

—-/ тιмє ѕкιρ

“Thanks Tetsurou, but you don’t have to walk me home.” 

“It’s fine~. I like walking you home.”

“Whatever.” I say while rolling my eyes, almost just maybe liking the attention 

...

I take a shower, before sitting down onto my bed. I’m not sure how i’m going to tell the team though. I stare at my ceiling, debating what would be the best option.   
I don’t even think I could, I just don’t have the confidence for that. All their eyes on me at once, having no clue how their going to react is too much for me, especially Tetsurou.   
I wish it were possible to go back to when we were kids?   
He would always drag me outside to play volleyball with him, or to find bugs. It wasn’t that enjoyable at the time, but looking back I want do it all over again. If only I had some more time.. I need to sleep, i’m over just thinking everything.

15 𝒅𝒂𝒚𝒔 𝒍𝒆𝒇𝒕  
—/ тιмє ѕкιρ

\- Next week’s Tuesday 

𝘒𝘰𝘻𝘶𝘮𝘦 𝘗𝘰𝘷

I meet Yaku after practice because he said he need to talk to me.

“Kozume, what’s wrong?”

“huh. Nothing, why do you ask.” 

“You look slimmer, and you look even more tired than normal, don’t think I haven’t noticed. In fact i’m pretty sure the whole team has. Can tell me what’s wrong.” 

This is my chance, I can tell him now.   
He’ll believe me.

“Yaku- i’m dying.” 

“What? Kozume really what’s wrong.” 

“No like i’m actually dying.”

“tell me this is just a joke. That you're not serious. If I find out you’re lying i’m going to hit you so hard.”

I bit my bottom lip and looked down at the ground hoping he would get the hint.

“Kozume— do you know what it is?.”

“We’re not sure, Ive had it since I was a kid, and I guess it’s just been growing ever since.”

“How much longer do you have?”

“A couple of weeks at most.”

I watch as his mouth drops open and he’s death silent.

“Yaku, I have a favor from you.”

“Ye-a anyth-ing you need.” He says trying not to cry.

“Could you tell the team. Well everyone except Tetsurou, I need to tell him. I just don’t think I could look them in the eyes.”

“Of Course Kenma.”

“Sorry, i’m pushing this responsibility on you Yaku. It’s just, I don’t want to have to make it harder on me and the team.”

“It’s alright I understand... Kozume—.”

“Yes.” I glance up from the sidewalk and meet Yaku-san eyes.

“How are you with all this going on?”

“I’m doing just fine I guess, I’m really not sure.” 

“your not sure? Have you even cried at all about this?”

“No... They said i was gonna get better at first. But i’m not, i won’t get better, and my body is just gonna eat away at itself until i die.   
And i don’t know what to do anymore. God how am I going to tell Tetsurou. I can’t-.” I say while finally letting everything i’m feeling out.

“God Kozume your really not okay. One step at a time. Come here.” He says while reaching his small arms around my torso, and for the first time I don’t push him away. I like the warmth, it makes me feel more alive. 

“Nekoma’s really is gonna miss you.” 

“Well I’ll miss them all. But with the exception of Lev’s constant screaming. That‘s annoying.”

“Hey, his boyfriend is right here. Be careful what you say, I won’t hesitate to hit you.”

“Thanks Yaku. For everything you have no idea how much it means to me.” I say while a tear rolled down my check.

6 𝒅𝒂𝒚𝒔 𝒍𝒆𝒇𝒕  
—-/ тιмє ѕкιρ

𝑾𝒆𝒅𝒏𝒆𝒔𝒅𝒂𝒚 

𝘬𝘰𝘻𝘶𝘮𝘦 𝘱𝘰𝘷

Practice has been getting harder and harder. I feel weaker and weaker everyday. The whole team understands, well everyone except Tetsurou. Which is weird because he’s my best friend and I probably should have told him first. But I’ve been thinking, and I just don’t know how to tell him. 

“Come on Kozume, you need to eat lunch.” 

Oh shoot yea, “Um Thanks Tetsurou.”

“I’m glad, you’ve been eating everday for a while. Are you sure not like sick or something?” 

yes I am

“Nope.” 

...

“Alright I got to go back to class. See you later~.” He says while blowing a kiss, with a wink. 

“bye.” Why is he like this?! I cover my face in embarrassment. He’s in high school he acts like a grade schooler. 

After Tetsurou leaves I hear a group of girls wishpering behind me. 𝘎𝘰𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘱. 

“Did you see how Tetsurou was flirting with Kozume...”

I hear a second girl chime in, “I wish he would flirt with me.” Before the group bursts out laughing.

what? Tetsurou was flirting with me? Sure he’s always like that, but he’s not flirting... 

Is he?

There’s no way, we’re not like that... 

are we?

I mean sure he’s an idiot with a thick skull, but he would have to know he was flirting with me just now... And it’s not like I like it or anything.

Do I? 

We’re just friends. What does it even mean to like someone. I don’t like him?

Right? 

Now I don’t know. Why am I even question it? I need to get back to class, I’ll have to think about this later.

—-/ тιмє ѕкιρ

... 

I mean sure, my heart races and it sometimes gets hard to talk to him because my throat clenches up... Wait, waitwaitwaitwait

Do I like him!? There’s no way. I need to text Yaku and ask him about how he knew he like Lev. 

ᵗᵒ ʸᵃᵏᵘ  
Random question but how did you know you liked Lev?

ᶠʳᵒᵐ ʸᵃᴷᵘ  
Umm... I guess it’s like you’re always happy to see them, and your heart kinda skips a beat when you talk to them. I think that’s how I would explain it.

ᵀᵒ ʸᵃᵏᵘ   
Uhh thanks.

ᶠʳᵒᵐ ʸᵃᵏᵘ  
Anytime!

Maybe i’m the thick skulled one- How could I not see this earlier. 

“When did it start, and why did it have to be him?” - 1  
“I wanted , more than anyone, to find the answers to those questions” - 2

“Does he like me back??” - 3  
I’ll just have to talk it over with him, I have to be sure that i like him before i do anything else. I won’t be jumping to conclusions, especially when I could die in a couple of weeks, I don’t wanna mess anything up. 

5 𝒅𝒂𝒚𝒔 𝒍𝒆𝒇𝒕  
——/ 

𝙏𝙝𝙪𝙧𝙨𝙙𝙖𝙮

Ok I have to talk to him today, i’ll be sure that I like him.. 

Breathe Kozume, Breatheee— okay we can do this. I swim open the door to the gym, before looking around making eye contact with every member, “Where’s Tetsurou... not here yet?” 

“Uhh I think he went to the bathroom, or something.” he says as he shrugs his shoulders.

“Alright i’m gonna go talk to him... be right back.” I say before shutting the gym doors closed.

I turn the corner to where the bathroom is, and see Tetsurou standing there talking with a girl? I quickly duck back behind the wall, trying to slow down my breath, and keep my heart from racing. Just the sight of him and I feel like i’m gonna have a heart attack. 

Well I answered one question, but now I have one more. Who’s that girl? 

... 

I quietly make my way back to the gym doors, wait for Tetsurou to return. 

“Hey Tetsurou, where were you?” 

“I went to the bathroom, did practice already start? Don’t tell me i’m late?!” 

“You’re not dont worry.” 

“Good, coach would make me run laps.”

Maybe I won’t talk to him today...

4 𝒅𝒂𝒚𝒔 𝒍𝒆𝒇𝒕  
—-/ 

𝙢𝙤𝙣𝙙𝙖𝙮

My body feels weaker than ever. I eat more than I did before, but I continue to lose weight. I’ve only been getting about 3 hours of sleep each day. Which is less that I would get when I played games, and it’s not on purpose. 

There’s been a nagging thought at the back of my head, about that girl Tetsurou was talking too. Why was he talking to her? I need to ask him today.. I’ll text him after school. 

—/ тιмє ѕкιρ

ᵀᵒ ᵗᵉᵗˢᵘʳᵒᵘ  
Can I ask you a random question? 

ᶠʳᵒᵐ ᵗᵉᵗˢᵘʳᵒᵘ  
Umm sure...

I can just blame it on one of the other teammates... 

ᵀᵒ ᵗᵉᵗˢᵘʳᵒᵘ  
A teammate told me you were talking with a girl last thursday... What was that about?

ᶠʳᵒᵐ ᵗᵉᵗˢᵘʳᵒᵘ  
Huh... oh her, no reason. She’s just a friend.

ᵗᵒ ᵗᵉᵗˢᵘʳᵒᵘ  
Oh ok gtg dinner 

ᶠʳᵒᵐ ᵗᵉᵗˢᵘʳᵒᵘ  
ok byee ;)

She’s just a friend, I heard that line before. Mostly from Yaku, and Lev though...

I decide i’m not that hungry and skip dinner. Well it’s not that i’m not hungry I just have the worst headache. I stare at the ceiling as I lay on the couch curled up underneath a blanket. I begin to ask myself questions I probably don’t want to know the answers too.

“If I could skip through the this year, would I be able to meet your gaze at your level and tell you that I love you, Tetsurou.” - 4  
— no of course not. I can’t even tell him now when I’m dying. I feel a chuckle escape my mouth as it slowly turns into a sob reminding me just how pitiful i am. It’s kind of ironic not finding out just how in love i am until i’m on my death bed, It’s more of a guilty feeling though.

I have to tell him, “I hope you don’t hate me because I like you so much” - 5  
He needs to know, I’ll tell him tomorrow morning after all I still have some time left. I want him to move on after I die whether he likes me or not. I mean it can’t kill me, something’s already beat you to it.

𝘕𝘰𝘣𝘰𝘥𝘺 𝘗𝘰𝘷

But by the time I realized that my life revolves around this man, it was too late - 6  
“Goodnight Tetsurou, Ill talk to you in the morning.”   
Slowly Kozume drifted off into a quiet and peaceful sleep with ‘unrequited’ love as it’s title. The boy’s body slowly gave out on him as he drew his last breath in his sleep, 𝘱𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘭𝘦𝘴𝘴 the way some people would kill to go. He had the most peaceful look on his face, almost like he had 𝘯𝘰 𝘳𝘦𝘨𝘳𝘦𝘵𝘴.

—-/ 

𝘛𝘦𝘵𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘰𝘶 𝘗𝘰𝘷

“Hey, Tetsurou i’m sorry Kozume’s been really sick, I don’t know if he told you. But he passed away last night in his sleep.” 

𝙆𝙤𝙯𝙪𝙢𝙚𝙨 𝙂𝙤𝙣𝙚   
ɯıɥ ʎɥʍ

kozume’s gone 

ẅ̸̫̩̩͉͙͚̼͕̻̳́̔̔̉̈́͆͛͝ḧ̶̞́͜ͅẏ̵̭̯̬͈̦̚ ̵̯̣̭͓̜̍̽͗h̴̖̜͖͛̏́̇͒̋̃ï̷͔̬͓͇̈́͑̐̽͋̂͊̓̚ͅm̸̛̻̙̿̋̈́̑̋͘ͅ

Tetsurou stared at the message not know how to react as he felt his breath go shakey and his whole body go numb. To Tetsurou his whole world had just stopped, not only had he lost his setter on his team, he’s lost his bestfriend and his lover. Kozume was the one person in his life in which he always relied on. 

𝘛𝘦𝘵𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘰𝘶 𝘗𝘰𝘷

Why didn’t he tell me, he was sick and hurting and he didn’t say anything. He knew he was going to die and still didn’t tell me. I’m so sorry… 

If you come back I would try so much harder. To be a better volleyball player, a better friend one where you could always rely on. And I would go over to your house and you would spend the whole night trying to teach me how to beat moo moo meadows in mario kart. 

𝘕𝘰𝘣𝘰𝘥𝘺 𝘗𝘰𝘷

Tetsurou tilted his head up trying his hardest to calm his breathing before beginning to sob his heart out trying to gather all the emotions he was feeling. All he knew for sure was that it felt like of all the warmth in your body slipping away like sand, through your fingers slowly pulling up on the floor. Unable to reach down and pick it back up again because would slip through your fingers again, leaving you with the same numb feeling of loneliness.

—/ тιмє ѕкιρ

Tetsurou sobbed as he started down at the small boy reminded of their childhood together, and the good and the bad memories they had made along the way bringing them closer together. Tetsurou thought they would be together forever, and one day the love he showed for the boy would be returned, but he would have to let go of all of that. 

“Kozume im sorry. It’s all my fault, I miss you please come back. why did you leave me here all alone.” Tetsurou says while gripping onto the bottom of his freshly ironed shirt, trying to wipe away the tears from his eyes. 

“hey Tetsurou i’m so sorry. Once your done saying your goodbyes Kozume left a not for you, and i’d love for you to read it but you don’t have to.”

𝘛𝘦𝘵𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘰𝘶 𝘗𝘰𝘷

I don’t want to read it. I can’t, but i need to know. 

“of course i’d love to.”

“here you go.” She says with a obviously fake smile as she walks back away. I wonder just how much this has taken a toll on Kozume’s mom..

I decide to sit out side and take a seat on a bench letting the cold breeze hit my head before building up the courage to try to read the letter. I tried his best to clear the almost non-stop flow of tears, before slowly opening the envelope. I blinked a few times before reading the envelope out loud slowly trying to savor every moment. 

Dear Kuroo, 

This seems really weird, writing you a letter. Well if your reading this it means Im probably not around anymore. 

Sorry for everything, everything now and everything in the future. 

Please don’t feel guilty okay, just make sure to have the best life you can have for me, and don’t let anything get in your way. Play volleyball for me, go to college, marry the person of your dreams. 

I didn’t have the chance to tell you how much I really liked you. So i’ll say it now Kuroo I love you. I know it took my a while to see it and comprehend it, but i finally did it. 

I don’t care whether you like me back or not. I just needed to get it off my chest…

The funny thing the whole reason I don’t like making promises is because of you. 

Do Remember when we were kids and you told me you wouldn’t ever talk to someone that broke their promise. I guess even back then I did like having you around.

‘Why, why would you do that. Why was everything you did always for me... And I couldn’t even be there when you were dying. I couldn’t be anymore selfish.’

The tears had already hit the paper making it hard to read, how could he not cry when his best friend had confessed his feelings for him and he didn’t even get to tell him he loved him back. He couldn’t ever forget about him. If only I’d told you sooner. I should have told you, I had so many opportunities to tell you and I didn’t take a single one. And now it’s too late. It took Kuroo a good 5 minuets to slow his breathing and the hiccups before wanting to continue on to the final part of the letter.’

Don’t worry Kuroo. I promise we’ll meet again, in our next life okay, and every life after that. Well be reincarnated together and live happily, and you’ll make your moms apple pie, and we’ll spend our weekends together... I know you won’t be able to wait for me, so i’ll wait for you for as long as you need, okay... I promise so please believe in me because your the only person who ever has.

‘I know Kenma, Because I know how much you hate breaking the promises you make. So this time, I won’t break mine” 

—/ тιмє ѕкιρ

“anddd done.” 

“Kenma I did it. I finally perfected my moms apple pie recipe. I fulfilled the promise, I didn’t break it. Now you can’t forget the smell of it.” I say as I feel a tear trickle down my check finally able to wish him goodbye fully. 

“Welcome home Kenma, welcome home.” 

𝘒𝘦𝘯𝘮𝘢 𝘗𝘰𝘷

“Thank you. I can finally say I’m home Kuroo, I’m finally home.” -7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's it. Sorry if it wasn't angsty enough. I'm not very good at writing sad stuff.  
> If you have any suggestions on what I can add onto the fanfic to make it sadder i'm all ears. 
> 
> uhh thx for reading I guess... :)

**Author's Note:**

> well that’s the first chapter… there is more, just don’t know when they will be done.
> 
> I also posted this fan fiction on wattpad.


End file.
